


Home

by Morgandragon89



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Injured Nicole Haught, Nicole GP, Other, Trans Nicole Haught, Virgin sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgandragon89/pseuds/Morgandragon89
Summary: Nicole Is a 21 year old trans who goes by the name nick and just got home from 3 years in the army and best friends with wynonna and ends up falling for her 19 year old sister





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story let me know it you like it

Nick is on a bus to Purgatory to see his best friend for the first time in 3 years and to start his new job as a bouncer at a place called Shortys the bus come to stop and he see his best friend and pulls her in for a hug.

Nick: Wy it been way to long how are you?  
Wynonna: I'm good. I hear you got hurt on you Tour how are you? Are you here to stay?   
Nick: My side still hurts but I'm good. Yes I'm here to stay. I got a bouncer job at a place called shortys you know it?  
Wynonna: I sure do my little sister works there you'll finely get to meet her. Do you have a place to stay?  
Nick: No just got back.  
Wynonna: You will stay with me then. I'm so dame happy your back get your bags and lets get home.

On the way to the homestead we made some small talk and then wynonna ask if I know how to work on a motorcycle 

Nick: Dame right I do you know that. Why do you ask?  
Wynonna: I have one in the barn it's your if you can fix it.

We pull up at the homestead and I put my things in the loft above the barn even though wynonna said I could stay inside the house I didn't want to be any more of a bother I take my shirt off and get to work on the bike sins I don't start my new job until next week and I hear wynonna call for me I don't bother with a shirt sins wynonna know me and you can't really see the scars now with my chest tattoos so I head in 

Wynonna: Dame nick the army turned you into a brick wall with all those muscles lol.  
Nick: Come on now wy lol. What's up you call for me to come in I was working on that bike?  
Wynonna: I just wanted you to meet my little sister Waverly she is the cook at Shortys because she can't serve alcohol sins she's not 21 yet. Baby girl this is my best friend nick I told you about he will be staying with us but insists on staying in the loft it the barn.  
Nick: It is nice to meet you I would shack your hand but I have oil everywhere.  
Waverly: nice to meet you to and it's ok wynonna has told me a lot about you. She you was shot on your last tour I can change your bandage if you want.   
Nick: it's ok don't need it changed yet but I'll let you know. Hey wy call for when it's time to eat. Would it be ok if I put some workout stuff in the barn?  
Wynonna: Sure go for its all yours. I'll call to come clean up when lunch is done.  
Nick: Thanks.  
I walk back out to the barn and leave the sisters 

Waverly: He's cute.  
Wynonna: did you just say my best friend is cute? that's weird baby girl but if your into that ok I trust him with my life.


	2. Home

Nick went back to working on the bike For about a hour when he feels like someone is watching him he turns around to see Waverly standing there she laughs and tell him she didn't mean to scare him.

Nick: It's ok don't worry about it. What's up?  
Waverly: I just came to tell you food is done and you need to wash up.  
Nick: Ok thanks waves.  
Waverly blushed at the nickname  
Waverly: your welcome. 

They walk into the house and nick goes to wash up and comes back and someone else is there to.

Wynonna: Nick i would like for you to meet my boyfriend dolls. Dolls this is nick my best friend that was I the army. 

To their surprise Dolls got up and hugged nick wynonna and waverly looked at each other.

Wynonna: um do you two know each other?  
Dolls: he is the one that saved me last year he jumped in front of me and got shot in the shoulder if not for him I would not have came home to you last year. Dame buddy I hear you got shot again and that's why your free of all that now.  
Nick: Dame it makes me happy knowing your the one that's been looking out for my WY. How are you?

Wynonna looks at waverly and say let's let the guys talk so they go back to the kitchen.

Dolls: I'm good I'm happy your here to stay so you going to be a bouncer with me at shortys to I hear.  
Nick: Dame straight brother I start next week as soon as I healed enough with where I got shot in the side.  
Doll: How bad was it?  
Nick: Not to bad it went straight through still had to have surgery.  
Doll: Dame sorry bro we better go eat before the ladies get mad lol.  
Nick: ok let's go.

They all set at the table eating and making small talk when wynonna asks.

Wynonna: so nick you still putting a gym in the barn? it is your to do whatever you want to with it sins you don't want to stay in the house.  
Nick: sure do and thanks wy maybe dolls can help me unload my stuff that I have coming tomorrow. Sins you said I could stay there I made a call for some of my things to be bought here tomorrow.  
Wynonna: that's fine with me. dolls do you mind helping him?  
Dolls: Not at all I owe him for saving my ass. what time?  
Nick: about 9 am is that ok?  
Doll & wynonna: that's fine with us baby girl what do you say.  
Waverly: it's ok with me. but can I ask one thing nick?  
Nick: sure what's up?  
Waverly: why is that you don't want to stay in the house?  
Nick: Because I don't like to be a bother to people even if it friends and plus I wake up with nightmares from over ther and I don't want to bother you all when I do.

After saying what he had to say he went back to the barn. 

Waverly: I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause him to fell any discomfort.  
Wynonna: It's ok he just got back give him time baby girl.  
Doll: I'll talk to him it'll be ok.

With that dolls gets up and goes to the barn. When he gets there nick is laying down. 

Dolls: you ok bro?  
Nick: yeah just happy to be home getting ready to go to bed meet me here at 8 am so we can clean up a area to put my workout things up. I have to go see if wynonna or waverly can change my bandages talk to you later bro.

With that he goes back in the house and see waverly at the kitchen table.

Nick: hey is wy still up?  
Waverly: No she went to bed why?  
Nick: I was needing help changing my bandages.  
Waverly: I can do it I told you earlier I would do it if you wanted me to.  
Nick: Thanks I would really appreciate it.  
Waverly: ok let me go get the kit be right back.

Waverly goes to get the kit and goes ahead and takes his shirt off when she come back she sets right next to him and takes the old badges off and puts some cream on the wound and they both feel a spark she pulled back and put the new badge on. 

Nick: um thanks for the help.  
Waverly: yeah your welcome.  
Nick: goodnight waves.  
Waverly: goodnight nick.

With that nick goes back out to the barn and goes to bed.

Nick wakes up at 6 am and goes in the house and cooks breakfast for everyone and makes coffee when he's done he goes back out to the barn and gets to work cleaning up the back of it up not really wanting for doll.  
Back in the house.

Wynonna and waverly wake up to The noise out in the barn and goes to the kitchen 

Wynonna: He must have came in to make us all breakfast and coffee now you see why I love my best friend.  
Waverly: what time does he get up? This food and coffee is so good.  
Wynonna: he always gets up at 6 am cooks makes coffee then goes on a run it sounds like he's out there working on cleaning up the barn.

They eat breakfast and drink thir coffee and walk out to the barn to check on nick when they get there they see him in his jeans and no shirt moving things around waverly is just staring and wynonna pokes her side and smiles.

Wynonna: hey nick you my want to put a shirt on around my sister I think she has the hots for you.

Nick turned around to see the two sisters and waverly is blushing hard and he laughs 

Nick: it's ok she can look all she wants as long as she doesn't have a boyfriend.

He winks at her and she blushes even more. 

Wynonna: that she doesn't. I thought you were going to let dolls help you he will be here soon  
Nick: You know me I have to stay busy.  
And I didn't get much sleep last night so.  
Waverly: I thought I heard screaming this morning was it one of your nightmares?  
Nick: Sorry about that yes it was. Sounds like dolls is here and just in time the truck is just pulling up to. 

They go out and him and dolls unlound the truck and set everything up and the girls goes back in the house to cook lunch.


	3. Home

Later that day nick and dolls are all done unloading the truck and setting it all up they are both in sweatpants working out when the the girls come back out.

Wynonna: Dame guys didn't you both have enough workout unloading all the stuff?  
Nick: we are just testing it to make sure it's all set up right. what are you two doing?  
Waverly: We came to tell you lunch is done so you both need to wash up.  
Nick: yes princess.

Him and dolls goes to wash up and leave waverly and wynonna to follow 

Wynonna: Baby girl You know he like you right?  
Waverly: I fell like he does. but can I tell you something?  
Wynonna: sure what is it?  
Waverly: I really like him but I'v never been with anyone like that.  
Wynonna: ok so your a Virgin it's ok I know nick he would never push you into something you don't want to do. You also know I don't trust anyone with you but nick I do.  
Waverly: thanks wynonna lets go eat.

They walk in the house and nick and dolls are already setting at the table wynonna sets next to dolls so waverly has to set next to nick he looks at her and smiles and she smiles back they all make small talk.

Wynonna: So nick are you still happy with staying in the barn?   
Nick: Yes thank you and waves for letting me stay there it's like my own little house.  
Waverly: Your welcome.  
Nick: Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and take that bike for a test ride.  
Wynonna: You done fix it?  
Nick laughs: Yes I'm done with it the only thing that was wrong with it was the starter went out and it needed new spark plugs and I put a new gas tank on it to the old one had rust in it. Now who wants to go for a ride?  
Wynonna: waverly does don't you baby girl?  
Waverly: sure why not. 

Nick goes to get the bike out of the barn and starts it up and waverly comes out with jeans and a little t-shirt on nick reached the second helmet out to waverly and she puts it on and gets on behind him.

Nick:You’re gonna want to hang on tight ok.  
Waverly blushed and said ok.

Nick felt her arms slide around his body with a tight grip and her helmet resting against his back. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine and waverly felt it and smiles.  
They get back home and he pulls the bike in the barn and they get off of it 

Nick: Did you have fun?   
Waverly: Yes thank you? 

They look into each other's eyes and nick takes her hand and asks 

Nick: would you like to go on a date with me waves?  
Waverly smiles: I would love to. 

Nick smiles and bent over and kissed her on her cheek and she reaches up and kissed his and they say good night.  
That Nick goes in the house to take a shower as he just pulled he's boxers on the door opened and waverly turned around really fast and says.

Waverly: I am so sorry I didn't know you was in here.  
Nick: it's ok I have my sweatpants on now the bathroom is all yours night. 

That night waverly and wynonna both are woken by screaming and they run to the barn nick is tossing and turning soaking wet with sweat screams from where he was in the army they wake him up.

Wynonna: calm down nick it's ok your home.  
Waverly hugs him from behind: nick it's ok we are here.  
Nick: shit sorry I didn't mean to wake you two I'm sorry.  
Wynonna: It's ok but you need to talk about what happened over there.   
Nick: we was on a mission it was all clear or thats what we were told then I got shot and had to see most of my friends get killed my sergeant sent us in to a trap and it still haunts me till this very day.

Wynonna looks at waverly who is still holding nick.

Wynonna: I'm sorry that happened to you we are always here for you your my best friend nick   
Nick: I know thanks wy your my to. But I hope you don't kill for asking you sister out on a date.   
Waverly blushed.  
Wynonna: dude your the only one I wouldn't kill for dating her because I know how good of a guy you are now I'm going back to bed night.

Wynonna goes back in and leaves the two of them alone nick looks back at waverly.

Nick: you need to go back to bed to I can see your tired.  
Waverly: I am I'm staying right here with you tonight so maybe you will get some sleep to now good night. 

They lay there holding each other and goes back to sleep.


	4. Date

The next day when nick and waverly wake up they go in side to find wynonna and dolls in the kitchen.

Nick: Hey guys what are you all up to today?  
Wynonna: Not much dolls is taking me to dinner tonight and then I'm going to sleep at his place. So how did you sleep the rest of the night with my sister in your arms?  
Nick: Like a baby. So you and dolls are going to have a date night?  
Dolls: We sure are it's been a while since we have.  
Waverly: That's good you two need it I'm off to work nick I'll see you later. Wynonna I'll see whenever. 

Waverly winks at her sister and gives nick a kiss on his cheek and leaves.

Nick: I'm thanking of making her a nice romantic dinner tonight wy. what kind of food does she like?  
Wynonna: anything vegan she doesn't like meat.  
Nick: ok thanks I'll go pick up some things now. Bye you two love birds 

They laugh at him as he walks out  
When he gets to town he gets the food and some flowers and then he stops by shortys and gets the flowers and goes in and sees gus. 

Nick: hey gus is waverly in back?  
Gus: she sure is you can go on back. Are you about ready to start working here Monday?  
Nick: I sure am I'm going on back to see the princess.

Gus laughs at him  
He walks to the back and sees waverly and some other girl cooking he walks up and puts a arm around waverly and she jumped and smacked his chest him and the other girl laughs 

Waverly: what are you doing here besides scarring me?  
Nick: I came to give you these and ask for a date tonight. 

He gives her the flowers she smiles and her friend says aww 

Waverly: I would love to thank you. This is chrissy my friend Chrissy this is nick wynonnas best friend from the army 

Chrissy: I know who he is all you and wynonna do is talk about him you was right though he is hot.I can see he only has eyes for you. 

They both blushed and nick said his good byes and kissed waverly on the cheek and leaves.

Chrissy: So are you two dating.  
Waverly: I don't know we are going to have a date tonight maybe he'll ask me to be his girlfriend I hope.  
Chrissy: girl you done have it bad for him.  
Waverly blushes 

With wynonna and dolls

Dolls: do you thank nick will ask waverly to be his girlfriend? they look cute together.  
Wynonna: I know nick there is no doubt he will ask her. I'll be happy when he does to. So this seems like an important date night what's up.  
Dolls: Wynonna it is important you know how much I love you and we have been together for 4 years I want to have a family and I want it to be with you. so Wynonna Earp will you marry me?  
Wynonna starts to cry a little: YES of course I'll marry you and I love you to.

And he puts the ring on her and pulls her and for a kiss that gets deeper fast.

Back at the homestead with nick. He moves around to make everything perfect he starts to cook 30 minutes before it's time for waverly to get home by the time he hears her jeep everything is perfect waverly comes in.

Waverly: Nick you here?  
She looks around and there are flowers everywhere and the food smells so good.  
Nick: I'm in the kitchen.  
Waverly: wow this look perfect and smells good.  
Nick: I wanted it to be as perfect as you are.  
Waverly: aww thanks your perfect to and you look so handsome.  
Nick: and you look beautiful let eat.

Nick pulls out waverlys chair for her to set and pushes it back in and they set and eat after dinner they go to the living room to talk.

Nick: waves I have to tell you something and I hope it doesn't change anything between us.  
Waverly: Nick nothing can change between us.  
Nick: This may wynonna and dolls are the only two that knows and I you should know if we want this to continue. Waves I'm trans I was born a Woman and when I was 17 I had my sex changed I had both the top and bottom surgery and officially  
became nick which everyone already called me that.  
Waverly:why should that change anything? your still the guy my sister knows and loves and she trusts you to be with me.  
Nick: So dose this mean that you'll be my girlfriend.  
Waverly: Yes I would love to.I also need to tell you Im a Virgin I'v never been with anyone before.  
Nick: It's ok we go at your pace I would never ask you to do something you don't want to do.  
Waverly: as funny as it is wynonna said you would say that and I'm happy to be with you.  
Nick: Can I kiss you?  
Waverly: yes please.

Nick tucked a strand of hair behind waverlys ear waverly leaned forward and kissed him his hand cups her cheek The kiss started to deepen waverly sliding into his lap he starts to get hard He hissed, trying to tilt his hips so it wasn’t as noticeable. then he pulls away from the kiss.

Waverly: did I do something wrong?  
Nick: No it's just im getting hard and I want you to be ready and not rush this your my girlfriend and I don't want you uncomfortable.  
Waverly: you are so sweet and caring.would you like to come to my room with me to cuddle?  
Nick: I would love to babe.

They go to waverlys room he takes off his shirt and pants just standing there in his boxers waverly come in in a gown she sucked in a breath when she saw the outline of his cock in his boxers

Nick: do you have some shorts that I can put on?  
Waverly: you can sleep in that it's ok.

They laying in bed and waverly has her head on his chest and a lag over his waste and they say good night and shared a kiss before going to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Waverly wakes up before nick and she lays the just looking at him running her hand over his cheek and chest he starts to move and she kisses him on the lips and pulls away when she sees him smiling up at her. 

Nick: Good morning babe how'd you sleep?  
Waverly: like a baby you?  
Nick: best sleep I'v had in 3 years. 

He goes to kiss her again when waverlys bedroom door is pushed open fast and wynonna is standing there.

Wynonna: Well it's about time you two got together anyways this is about me. 

She goes and sets on the bed pushing waverly into nick and his morning hard on which makes waverly gasp and look at him with a blush they don't move she just grabs his arm and puts it around her and backs into him more nick dose his best to talk to his friend.

Nick: what's going on Wy?  
Wynonna: Dolls he ask me to marry him and I said yes.  
Waverly still blushing: that's great wynonna I'm so happy for you.  
Wynonna looks at them: what is wrong with you two? baby girl your blushing hardcore and nick you look like your in pain. did you two have sex?

Waverly moved her ass against him again he had to bite his lip. 

Nick: no we didn't.  
Waverly: he just has a really bad headache right now.  
Wynonna: shit sorry I'll let you rest I'm going back to my man love you both  
Waverly&snick: we love you to 

Wynonna leaves them alone and waverly turned to look at nick. 

Waverly: Well that was something having your dick poke me next to my sister.  
Nick: Sorry about that the way you touch me does that I'm sorry.  
Waverly: it's ok if you want I would love to do it with you.  
Nick: I do want you but I also want you to be 100% about this.  
Waverly straddles his lap: I am sure because I love you  
Nick:I love you to but if you want me to stop you have to tell me ok.  
Waverly: ok 

Waverly pulls him in for a kiss that gets deep fast and his hips buck up and she moaned nick picked her up and lays her down on her back and kisses her again.  
They took thir clothes off and nick looks waverly in the eyes.

Nick: are you sure?  
Waverly: yes please.  
Nick: if I hurt you tell me to stop and I will.  
Waverly:ok I promise.

sliding his fingers through Waverlys wet folds, only pulling back to watch her face this time when he pushed One inside that soft velvet heat Nick really couldn't wait to feel with his cock. Waverly moaned and Nick studied her face as it contoured in pleasure with every probe of his fingers.

Nick: So tight baby. Nick purred You're gonna feel so good around me.  
Waverly shook from desire and nerves. Waverly: Go slow okay?

Nick nodded wordlessly and fingered her deep a couple more times until Waverly was panting and whimpering against her lips.Pulling his fingers out he reached down giving his cock a few more strokes before getting a condom and rolling it on pressing the head against Waverlys pussy lips and sliding against her wetness until it bumped her clit. Waverly moaned and Nick slid the head back down Taking a steadying breath and looks her in the eyes nick pressed down on Waverlys entrance and watches her.  
Nick: Tell me if hurts okay? I'll stop whenever you want.  
Waverly nodded quickly and took a deep breath shaking a bit in her arms on the exhale and latching her hands to his hips. Nick kissed her softly.  
Nick: Relax  
He whispered into her lips as he pulled back to press their foreheads together and align his body more comfortably against her before nudging his hips.  
They gazed at each other as the head of Nicks cock pressed inside Waverly both of them gasping at the sensation of it prodding her entrance and splitting wet flesh. Waverly held her breath and Nick watched for any signs of pain while pushing deeper inside, slowly, Waverly making faces he couldn't quite read as she adjusted to Nicks length. Her virgin pussy was sucking him in and the heat and rush of it all was making Nicks head spin. He tried his best to concentrate on Waverlys face as he stretched her instead of how indescribably tight she felt around his throbbing erection.Nick paused to gauge Waverlys reaction the second she met resistance. Waverly bit her lip but otherwise didn't stop him so Nick pulled back out a bit before pressing back in with a little more force. This time Waverly winced when she felt the same resistance and Nick stopped to look down, noticing he was only about three or four inches deep. Not sure how to proceed without hurting her, Nick kissed her neck, lingering there for a moment before carefully shifting his weight to palm her breast and kiss her lips. Waverly moaned softly at the contact and Nick bent his head to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it wetly until it was poking his tongue and Waverly was gripping the back of his neck to move Nicks face towards the other one. Nick obliged while Waverly reached down between their bodies and started rubbing her clit, her other hand Running up Nicks chest to around his neck nick sucked on Waverlys nipple a little while longer before pulling back to watch her, unable to stop his hips when they automatically started moving again, his cock sliding a little easier now but still not getting very far. Nick rutted his hips, fucking into Waverly slowly but a few shallow thrusts later and Waverly was grimacing in pain again.waverly was frustrated out of her mind. She wanted Nick to fuck her so badly but She noticed Nick was pulling away when she felt the head of his dick drag slowly back out of her.  
Waverly: Where are you going?  
Waverly panicked, suddenly fearing she'd ruined it for her boyfriend  
Nick: I'm just gonna eat you out a little bit. Nick smiled reassuringly as she quickly lowered his head down between Waverlys legs and pulled her thighs up over his shoulders. Nick: You look like you need a break and this should help.  
Waverly gasped when she felt Nicks tongue lick a hot stripe across her pussy, reaching her clit and attaching her mouth to it, sucking hard. She moaned loudly and pressed her hips up to his face desperately when Nick started lapping at her entrance, easing his warm tongue in and out of her and soothing a bit of the sting from their first attempt at fucking but not her need for Nicks cock.  
Meanwhile, Waverly was trying to wrap her head around attempting to fit Nicks thick cock back inside of her when she suddenly remembered the bottle of lube she had that wynonna gave her for whenever she was ready.

Nick! Between her legs nick thumbed her clit and started tonguing her faster at the sound of his name. "Ahh! Shit! I have lube! In my drawer there, get it for me please, baby, now, I need you!"

Hearing the desperation in Waverlys  
voice, Nick sprung into action and digs through the drawer Waverly had just pointed at.kneeled between her legs, squeezing a generous amount of the lube into his palm before tossing it aside. He hummed as he lathered his cock down to his balls while Waverly watched him mouth watering when Nick slowed down for her. He noticed how much it was turning her on and jacked his self off a little bit as Waverly licked her lips and encouraged him with sultry eyes. His cock now painfully throbbing, Nick used the same hand to squeeze Waverlys pussy and dip two fingers inside, spreading them to lube her up.  
nick: You ready to try this again?  
Waverly: I want you so bad.  
she whined against Nicks lips, reaching between their legs to guide his cock back to her aching entrance. Waverly: Please don't stop this time, it's okay if it hurts, I'm so close already and I just need to feel you inside me, please.

Nick nodded breathlessly and pushed his hips forward, the lube making it a lot easier to slide back inside Waverly as deep as before but quicker. They both gasped at the new slick feeling and waverlys back arched in a bow the further Nick sank into her, linking her feet behind Nicks thighs and pressing him closer as he went, encouraging him to keep going. Nick shut his eyes and kissed her jaw, figuring it'd be better for Waverly if he ripped the band-aid quick rather than drag out the pain but unable to watch as he pressed harder against her tight walls until the resistance gave and he was completely sheathed. Waverly yelped but kept Nick buried balls deep, gripping him still with her ankles while gasping into Nicks ear and digging her nails painfully into his shoulders. Nick focused on the sting, pressing loving kisses to her cheeks and nose while waiting patiently for Waverly to adjust to the pain. He lifted his head a little to look into her eyes again, careful not to move too much. 

Nick:You okay?

Waverlys body welcoming the intrusion as Nick slid his cock back inside with the assistance of lube, filling her and stretching her in all the right ways. But then the blinding pain was back in a flash and the next thing she knew Nick had bottomed out. Waverly felt something pop just before Nicks hips connected with hers and that's when the ringing started. The pain was almost too much but not completely unbearable, and Waverly noted with some relief that the longer she relaxed around Nicks thickness the pain began to lessen. She fluttered her eyes open and found Nick eyeing her worriedly.

Waverly: Yeah. Waverly replied hoarsely, finding her voice and finally registering Nick the pain just a dull throbbing now and the pleasurable tingles running down her arms and legs quickly drowning it away. Waverlys body relaxed and she smiled, lifting her head up to kiss him.

Nick: I love you. He breathed against Waverlys lips, hoping she was conveying every overwhelming emotion he was suddenly feeling with those three little words. Nick: I love you so much."

Waverly melted at hearing that affirmation from Nicks lips once again. Heat spread from where they were so intimately connected through the rest of her body in quick waves and she felt dizzy. She hadn't realized she was squeezing Nicks cock until he whimpered against Waverlys lips, eyes squeezed shut.

Waverly:I love you too, nick. Waverly whispered her reply as she relaxed her muscles again, reaching to run her fingers oh Nicks short red hair. waverly:You look so handsome right now.

Nick set a tentative pace, at first letting the pressure of Waverlys hands on his hips dictate his speed but once he started sliding through her with ease he picked it up, encouraged by the little moans he and Waverly were trading back and forth as they breathed into each other.

Waverly had never felt so full. It took a little adjusting but once her pussy accommodated around Nicks prodding thickness and her boyfriend got going on top of her, Waverly was grateful for every inch filling her to the brim and making her gush again. The lewd sounds the excess lubrication combined with her own arousal made every time Nicks thighs slapped against Waverlys sweaty skin now echoing in the room along with the steady thumping of her bed against the wall was making Nick pound into her faster. He buried his head in Waverlys neck and started whimpering as his hips chased his orgasm.

Waverly: That's it Nick harder baby! Waverly whined when Nick started repeatedly hitting the same glorious spot inside her and turning her legs to jelly.

Waverly:So good, you're gonna make me cum!! Waverly moaned and scratching her fingernails down the back of nick rest of her body already coiling up as she gripped him even tighter and whimpered words of encouragement against her lips. "Just like that Nick make me cum baby! ooooh god!!!  
Nick gripped her shoulders and held on for dear life, fucking waverly into the bed until she was clamping down hard on his cock. He exploded to the beautiful sound of Waverly crying out her orgasm, Nick moaning into her mouth while still pressing his hips down to bury his self deeper even though his cock was already caught in her pussy's blinding vice grip, now milking Nick perfectly and filling the condom up.

Waverly watched just as curiously while Nick gripped her thigh and slowly pulled out, both of them biting their lips as the head popped out with a little quelching noise from the lube and they see blood and Waverlys cum in a stream quickly down between Waverlys ass cheeks.

Waverly:Oh shit.  
Nick: Are you alright?  
Waverly:I'm bleeding! Waverlys eyes widened  
Nick: A little bit.It was your first time babe it's normal. I didn't hurt you did I?  
Waverly smiled: No baby Just a little sore. You didn't hurt me, I promise."  
Nick: lets get you in a bath I'll go get it ready and come back and carry you in there.

After the bath they lay in bed  
Waverly flung her leg over Nicks hip, palming his cheek with her left hand and pecking his lips sweetly.they Good night love and goes to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning nick woken up by kisses all over his face and smiles.

Nick: good morning babe. How are you feeling this morning?  
Waverly smiles: I'm good still a little sore but it's ok.  
Nick: are you sure I didn't hurt you?  
Waverly: no you didn't I promise. Let's go eat I'm hungry.   
Nick: see if wynonna and dolls want to go out. I still can't believe they are going to get married I'm so happy for them.   
Waverly: me to.

They get dressed and text wynonna and dolls to meet them at shortys.  
They all eat breakfast and talk about the wedding and waverly says she has to go to the bathroom and wynonna goes with her.

Wynonna: what's going on baby girl?  
Waverly: me and nick are together and we had sex yesterday.  
Waverly says looking a little nervous   
Wynonna: did you want to I really don't want to kick my best friends ass.  
Waverly: yes of course I did he was so careful and sweet we said we love each other.  
Wynonna: we'll do you love him?  
Waverly: do you thank it was to soon?  
Wynonna: no waves of course not nick is a great guy and I know he'll take care of you.   
Waverly: thanks wy I just needed to know.  
Wynonna: your welcome baby girl. He did use a condom right.  
Waverly blushed: yes he did   
Wynonna: ok let's get back to our men.

They walk back out and see both guys fighting with two bigger men nick grabs one guy and throw him out the door and dolls did the same with the other guy the girls walk up to them at the same time Gus did.

Gus laughs: you two just had to show that you don't deal with shit didn't ya.  
Nick&dolls: yes mama 

Gus walks away laughing

Wynonna&waverly: what the hell happen   
Dolls: those guy new us from the army and tried to pick a fight with nick.  
Nick: thanks for having my back there dolls.  
Waverly: baby are you ok your lip is bleeding.  
Nick: I'm good babe.  
He bent down and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips and smiles when she blushes.  
Wynonna: ok you not in front of me keep nicky in your pants Nicholas.  
Nick look at waverly: you told her?  
Waverly blushes: yes.  
Dolls: anyway wynonna stop teasing them and let's ask them.  
Wynonna: right Waverly will you be my made of honor.  
Dolls: nick will you be my best man   
Waverly&nick: Yes we would love to

They all talk some more before they all go back to the homestead when they get the nick and dolls go to workout so the girls can do their own thing.

Nick looks at dolls: do you think she really loves me?  
Dolls: dude yes she really does she gave you something she can't give to anyone else.  
Nick:Good because I really do love her can I tell you something I'v never told anyone not even wynonna.  
Dolls: sure 

They grunt and puts the weights down not even knowing the girls were at the barn door watching them he looks at dolls and says 

Nick: I was never with anyone since yesterday it was my first time to.  
Dolls looks shocked and so did the girls  
Dolls: really dude:  
Nick: yes really I was waiting to find love and I did I hope.  
Dolls: what do you mean you hope?  
Nick: I hope she really loves me and don't get sick of me because I'm not a real man  
I mean yes I can give her kids and all that but what if she ends up getting that same sickened look in her eyes that my family did.

Wynonna looks at waverly and they both have tears in their eyes even wynonna didn't know why nick never talked to his family.

Dolls: Is that way you don't talk about them.  
Nick: yes and it's why I went to the army I never even told wynonna. They said they'd love me no matter what and then here I am in love with my best friends sister just hoping she really loves me. Sad and stupid right. He laughs and looks at dolls   
Dolls: no bro it's life so what your family are asses you are loved bro by me wynonna and mostly by Waverly if you don't believe me then ask them. He say and pointing past nick he turns around and sees both girls with tears going down thir face.

Nick: how long have you two been there?  
Wynonna and Waverly goes and hugs him   
Waverly: I do really love you Nicholas and will not change do you understand me?  
Nick smiles: I understand i love you to babe and you to wynonna and dolls


	7. Chapter 7

Wynonna and nick was setting around a fire to talk while dolls was out cutting some more wood and waverly was in the house.

Wynonna: You know I love you like a brother and now that your with Waverly your even more like a brother. You make her happy nick and it makes me happy even if your my best friend if you hurt her I will kick your ass.  
Nick: wy i love you like a sister to but I love her I'd never hurt her if I did I'd kick my own ass.  
Wynonna: good:

Waverly comes back out with some beers and sets in Nicks lap and smiles at him and then dolls comes back with some more wood and sets next to wynonna they all set there for a while taking before Waverly looks at nick and blushes and says.

Waverly: well good night we are going to bed.  
She gets up pulling a blushing nick with her going to the barn   
Wynonna: don't keep him up to late he has to work tomorrow   
They both blush even more 

In side the barn Waverly looks at nick and smiles 

Waverly: looks like Nicky wants to come out to play   
Nick: sorry about that every sines yesterday it's like it has a mind of its own   
Waverly: it's ok I love all of you 

She say as she pushes him to set on is bed she bent down and sweetly kisses him on the lips and it gets deeper faster pulls back long enough to takes his shirt off and she takes hers off and her bra going back into the the kiss he pulls her close to straddle his legs, Nicks hands quickly going to her hips and he pulls away from the kiss and looks up at her 

Nick: you make me so happy babe really happy.  
Waverly: and you make me really happy and I love you so much   
Nick: I love you so much to babe 

He turns and lays her on her back smiling at her she runs her hand over his chest down to his pants and unbuttoned them and pulls down the zipper and pulls his pants and boxers down and he does the same to her he bent down and kisses her again pulling back when he feels her hand on his cock he looks her in the eyes as he runs the head of it though her folds before pushing in Her arms wrapped around him they both let out a small gasp. He kissed a line up neck he stayed still until Waverly wrapped her legs around him and fingernails in his back to urge him on. He moved his hips slowly, wanting to make slow love to Waverly and she showed no signs of disagreements so he continued the pace and leaned down, and joined their lips as his hips continued their movements.Their movements were slow but somehow more intense than before. It didn't take long before their bodies were slick with sweat, moans were heard throughout the room, and both were nearing their orgasms. Nick was the first reach his orgasm, his strokes became shaky as he filled Waverly with his cum but he continued to slowly pump his hips into Waverly knowing that his girlfriend was very close to her own. Waverlys fingers dug at lower back as she moaned Nicks name, tightening around his dick as she came.  
He pulls out slow and has a shocking look on his face 

Waverly: what's wrong honey.  
Nick: I...I just came in you I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment please don't hate me.  
Waverly: oh honey it's ok. She pulls him in for a hug. I still love you. If you want I can go get the plane b pill   
Nick: it's your body it's up to you I'll love you no matter what.  
Waverly: I.....I want to see what happens if I got pregnant I'd still love you and it is that ok  
Nick: sure I'v always wanted kids but is that something you want .  
Waverly: I'd love having your kids 

They both smile and kiss then goes to shower before going to bed


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets hurt

The next day Waverly and nick gets ready for work he is so happy to be starting work at Shorty's as a new bouncer they go in the house to find wynonna and dolls at the table eating breakfast.

Wynonna: hey nick ready for your first day at work?  
Nick: hell yes I am hey dolls I'm going to head on out waves doesn't have to be there until later. you ready bro?  
Dolls: sure I'll follow you there I know you want to ride that dame bike of yours.   
Nick laughs: you know it. He looks at waverly: I'll see you later babe.  
Waverly: ok be careful on that bike plz I love you baby. 

They shared a kiss and him and doll left.  
Waverly looks at wynonna and said.

Waverly: wy can I talk to you about something?

Wynonna could tell something was up. 

Wynonna: sure baby girl what's up?  
Waverly: last night nick and I had sex with out a condom and I'm a little worried he said it I did get pregnant he would be there and be happy but what if he's not and leave me.  
Wynonna: baby girl nick is my best friend and believe me he would never do that to you he loves you and he knows I'd kill him if he ever hurt you. You just have to believe in him   
Waverly: thanks wy I do trust him I love him so much and he makes me so happy he is my everything   
Wynonna:I know what you mean he is like a brother to me and maybe one day he will be my brother in law   
Waverly: do you really thank so?  
Wynonna: I know so baby girl.

They shared a huge and left to go to work 

At shortys

Nick and dolls have been braking up all kinds of fights and throwing people out all night it is just about closing time and Gus was counting the money Waverly and wynonna and dolls was all in the back cleaning up nick stayed out front to help Gus when some guys walked in 

Gus: sorry guys we are closed.

One of the guys pulls out a gun and nick stepped in front of Gus and told her to get in the back with the rest and for them all to stay there and she did.

In the back Gus runs in and locks the door.

Wynonna: Gus what's going on   
Gus: there was some guys that came in with guns nick told me to get back here and lock the doors.  
Waverly starts to cry: and you just left him out there to die   
Dolls: trust me Waverly he knows what he is doing 

And then they hear the gun shot  
Waverly and wynonna screamed   
Trying to run out to help but dolls stop them 

Back out front 

Nick: ok guy let's talk about this what do you want   
One of the guys: we want all of the money you all have in here or you all die   
Nick: I can't do that and no one is dying on my watch 

The other two guys run at nick and he dogged them punching one in the temple and knocking him out and doing the same to the other just as a shot was fired and nick felt a stinging in his shoulder he picked up a bar stool and hit the other guy knocking him down he goes over and guts the gun and the tied all 3 guys up   
Blood pouring down his shoulder he looks at and says

Nick: don't mess with someone who was in the army.

With that he walk to back room and knocks on the door 

Nick: it's ok you all can come out now but you may want to call the cops and a ambulance.

They all come out and see the blood on nick and waverly rushing to him and calls 911 wynonna calls the cops 

Waverly crying: baby please be ok please   
Nick: I'm ok babe just need some stitches I promise   
Gus: don't you ever do something like that again or I'll kick your ass   
Wynonna: and so will I what was you thanking   
Nick: I was thanking of keeping you all safe I love you all and I'll do anything to keep you all safe 

The cops arrest the guys and the ambulance takes nick to the hospital and waverly goes with him


End file.
